DnDiary 11-07-2018
Party talks to Dohl a bit, he is stil paranoid and tell them he wont say everything until they reach a safe place They decide the safest thing to do is to go to Rhone and bluff their way through customs They pass Dohl's old town (Shuvah) and everyone looks sad. A sandstorms starts brewing and the crew gets checked by an official in a ship. “Bbobbhert tells the official that they all perished in the explosion. Official says that it's good riddance that they are now worm food. They enter the port, which is closed due to the weather and very quiet because there's nobody going in or out. 8 big burly boys take out the crates for 120 flabbels, comment that it's weird that the crew has “merch” even though they're military, but decide not to question it any further. They take out all the boxes and stack them in front of Alley Kebab. The owner gets very mad due to lost income and demands money. Sigth gets in a fight with the kebab owner while the rest of the party takes Kamal & Co out of the crates. Everyone moves to the hideout, Drink carrying Sigth and Zoya carrying Dohl in a crate. They reach the hideout, and Dohl is carried down in the crate. They start talking to Dohl, who tells him what he's heard in prison. He tells them he was captured by the Tahsin and tortured for information. The didn't ask about his banditry much, which strikes him as odd. They did ask about the ruins close to Shuvah, how many people got in there and if they found any artifacts. He thinks they might have wanted it so they could sell it for a lot of money later. Also, the Tahsin's services were always for sale, but they never seemed to have their own goal. He also says he suspects they weren't the only town to be so carefully disassembled, as they were very efficient and seem to occupy different roles (ie. assassins, members of local politics etc.). Dohl also met a person in person names Leonardo Massimiliano, a man who insisted he was innocent. Yet he knew about Dohl, implied that he knew about Dohl's run-in with the Tahsin and that he had knowledge about some Rhonian politics, military secrets among others. WET JEFF ENTERS YARRRRRRRR MATEY Wet Jeff tells Sigth that his daughter misses him and that he should go home to recover. Sigth agrees. Also fresh salty sea air, yarr! He's been passing time at home, but agreed to help Marina get her father to visit. He's also hungry for ADVENTURE. Leonardo also told that he overheard some guards talking about a nameless prophet from Muraqib who seemed to be unable to speak. Zoya is kind of freaked out about this, as you don't fuck with Muraqib. She explains that there's shamans and the like in there, and a giant ancient wall behind which lies the domains of the Gods. Dohl adds to this that nobody has ventured far beyond the wall because everything is so extreme that it's hard to return from it. Dohl sort of mistrusted Leonardo, and the crew thinks that he might've been a Rhonian spy. It was probably a good thing that they didn't free him. Everything feels like it doesn't quite add up. Dohl and Kenny agree that going after the Tahsin for revenge could be a good way to clear things up. Dohl suggests the main crew should try to find info on old ruins to see if the Tahsin are connected, and to see if there's some documentations on places and/or persons they might visit. The main crew moves towards the Archives, they talk to Hamid and he thanks them again for handing them the artifact. He states that this isn't the first recorded appearance of one of these artifacts, but the others have all dissapeared before they could be properly documented. There's still analyzing to be done, but they can do that from the documentation alone. As such, the artifact is returned to them. After this, they look for info on Muraqib. They find a few books about it. Muraqib is a town which is still deeply rooted in old customs and shamanism. They live at the bottom an ancient wall. Behind this wall lies the “ land of gods”, and they serve as protectors to this land. They barely fight, but other tribes in the area seem to respect them and offer them protection. Everyone goes to the Brab Schmuck after Sigth is unable to recall any better bars. Wet Jeff rubs a little person's head, who gets mad but is intimidated by Sigth's size. He huffs and puffs but leaves anyway. Kenny tells Zoya and Sigth that something very similar to Shuvah happened to his home city of Arothi, which got taken over by bandits. However, since they didn't kill Kenny, he's not quite sure if could be due to Tahsin meddling. A big man shows up and a brawl ensues. Wet Jeff spins on his pegleg and the man who assaulted him knocks himself out. They exit the bar and leave for the man who brought Wet Jeff over. At the port, they find out it's their old pal, Ali! Ali brings Sigth along, who gives the broken artifact, some spices and kangaroo jerky to the main crew. Session end. Category:JLDnD Category:Rhone Category:DnDiaries